The Washing Rain
by Kaio
Summary: I can't say much about this without ruining it! 1x2, death but not death...no way to explain...please just read!


*The Washing Rain*

_-@-_ indicates a passage of time

Disclaimer at end. 

What's this? Huh? Why is everything all fuzzy? Quatre? Why are you crying? Stop, no no, what did I do? I can't move! Hey, Quatre why are you in all black? 

Quatre, Trowa's behind you, wait, why is he looking at me like that? He's patting my hand. What's wrong with him and Quatre? Hey Wu-man! You too? Why is everyone crying and looking at me? Oh shit! 

_I'm dead._

_Where's Heero? Please tell me he came. Bye Quatre, bye Trowa. Take care of Quatre, Trowa. Wufei, I hope you find that special someone. Keep fighting for what you believe. _

_Don't cry Wu. I'll watch over Merian for you, it'll be okay. Bye Wufei._

_Where's Heero? Oh no, it's getting dark again. I can't feel anything. No! I have to see Heero!_

__-@-__

It's all dark, but I can feel someone. Someone touching me. Who ever it is just kissed my forehead, it's probably lost all it's color, and is cold. Who's lips were those? Think Duo, think. Hilde! Oh I'm sorry Hilde, I love you. Shit, everything's muting again. Bye Hilde.

_-@-_

It's still dark, damn this void that is over me. Someone's holding my hand, tracing along my fingers. Hands that are calloused and dry…like Heero's. Heero! It's Heero who holds my hand. Oh those lips, they touch my skin. But wetness before you pull away. You're crying aren't you, Heero? Please don't cry Heero, you never cried before. You let me cry on you, but don't cry yourself. Don't put my hand down! Oh, you're lifting my left hand now, but why? Everything's getting clearer now, Ican hear you. 

Stop crying Heero, all I can hear is your muffled words and strangled cries. 

"Duo…A..sh'..tr...u."

Oh Heero, I'm glad I can hear this. Don't let me hand go. No, Heero. Wait…what's that? I can feel something on my hand…on my finger…Ah, your kiss is so sweet against my cheek. I won't ever leave you. I just wish I could see your face one last time. Please, someone, grant my wish.

_-@-_

Someone, somewhere must love me a lot. I can see your tear-streaked face now Heero. You, in your black suit, and your puffy, blood-shot eyes, so beautiful. You are my angel. I'm so happy just to see your face.

"Ai shiteru, Duo." 

Say it again Heero.

"I'll miss you Duo. I wish you didn't have to leave me."

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Iie."

It's dark again. I have a feeling I'm not leaving just yet though.

_-@-_

The desolate cemetery had four standing figures around a lowering coffin. One of the four, was at the head reciting some un-heard prayer. The other three hanging their heads and wiping at the occasional tear, except Quatre who sobbed into his hands. The fifth person sat far away from the freshly upturned earth. He sat with his back resting against a tombstone, head lowered, staring in complacently at the gold ring he twirled between his fingers. A light rain misting his black trench coat and sending small beads of water down his spiky bangs to the ground. 

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." He heard from the covered site ten meters away. He slowly rose and walked to the four figures as he pulled the gold band onto his ring-finger.

_-@-_

"Heero, you have to stop. It's almost midnight and Quatre cried himself to sleep hours ago."

"Kudasai, just leave me with him."

"Alright. We'll leave you the pick-up truck."

"Arigato." Wufei walked towards the old model station wagon, facing against the pouring rain. His already wet clothing dripping. His hair being matted to his face, it was finally out of it's tight pony-tail, stringy to his wet face. 

The car pulled away.

"Duo, they can't put the soil down on top your coffin yet, the ground's too wet." Heero still knelt next to the coffin that rested above ground until the rain would hold off. "I bet you would be happy to hear me talk this much, you always did like it when I did." He mused. "I guess it was a good change to my normal, seemingly anti-social attitude. But you brought out the best in me." Heero started to cry, hot tears rolling down his face. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. Things will be so much different." His body heaved heavily. "I meant to propose to you two days ago, but I was afraid, afraid you'd turn me down. But this is worse, now I don't even have your friendship, I have a cold body and a tombstone." Heero repositions himself so he's lying on the ground, his arms behind his head. "And memories. I'm going to miss your warm body in the morning, spooned up against mine. Your purring as I stroked your long silky hair. That laugh when you teased me. Your smile, god, how I will miss your smile." He wiped away at the tears. "You always liked my smile, at least you said so anyway. What ever attracted you to me, I will never know. But, I'll always be yours. Zutto."

Heero quickly looked up to the coffin, a small whimpering noise was heard.

"Duo?" Another noise, the coffin shaking slightly.

"Duo?" Heero quickly rose and pried open the coffin. The sight inside the best and most disturbing sight he'd ever seen. "Duo!" He held up the small boy. Duo clawed at his back, gasping for breath. "Heer..o." Then he passed out.

_-@-_

"Anou…Heero?" Duo slowly sat up in the unfamiliar, stiff bed.

"Go back to sleep." A voice said from the far side of the dark room. 

"I can't. What happened? You wouldn't believe the dream I…" Duo's head quickly met the pillow. The nurse smiled after she pulled the syringe out of the I.V. tube. 

"Thanks for calling me."

"Hn." She looked to the hunched figure in the chair and smiled.

"You can take him home now. We suggest doing it while he's sedated."

"How long is he bedridden?"

"Two weeks. After that then he should get a lot of sleep and only be up to eat and use the restroom. After a month from the hospital he should be restricted to only mild exercise and gradually increasing every week. Any questions?"

"Can I take him now?"

"Yes, I'll get you a wheelchair. You have to return it in a month. When you return it, I suggest that you schedule an appointment."

"Arigato."

"No problem."

_-@-_

"How long?"

"52 hours legally."

"Whoa, 52 hours legally dead." He thought to himself.

"Yeah, and it's never happening again." Heero said as he pulled Duo closer to him, kissing his forehead.

"So how long do I have left in bed?" Duo rested his head on Heero's chest.

"Another week."

"Good. You'll stay with me all that time, right koi?" 

"Hai. I'll never leave your side." Heero absentmindedly stroked Duo's hair, raising a soft purr from him. 

"I heard you talking. That's why I'm back." 

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you agreed and I'm not leaving."

"I know, I'm glad you asked when I was dead, or else I would have fainted."

"Baka." Heero huffed affectionately.

"Ai shiteru Heero."

"I love you, too." 

~*owari*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, never have and most likely never will. This is FANFICTION, not written for a profit, only for the love of the bishonen that I wish have. *sigh*


End file.
